Give Us A Little Love
by Telly
Summary: "How do you pick up the threads of an old life? How do you go on, when in your heart, you begin to understand, there is no going back? There are some things that time cannot mend. Some hurts that go too deep...that have taken hold." ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Return of the King


AN: I do not own anything but the storyline. I haven't written anything in a long time and I will not accept anything but positive critique. I apologize the first chapter is so short, but I am not sure where I want to go with it. 

"Time is the longest distance between two places."  
― Tennessee Williams, _The Glass Menagerie_

There was something about winter that could bring forth emotion like no other. It was harder to remain indifferent, unaffected, to pretend nothing happened. As if each flake held a certain memory and became overwhelming as each layered up. In a way it was so ironic how snow could give such a picture of innocence, but bring grief and destruction in its wake. Wreaking havoc on the soul and tearing down the shield that she thought kept her stable. Though she felt as if she tried to move on, Kagome couldn't live outside a nostalgic phase.

As a tightening sensation lurked within her chest, Kagome trailed her index finger along the bark of a massive tree feeling melancholy as bits of snow fell from the action.

"Goshinboku.." There was a strain to her voice from lack of usage. Her vision blurred. Quickly Kagome shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

After several seconds passed, her breathing resumed. With her eyes still closed, her body became relaxed. Mentally focusing on the tree before her, she flattened her hand completely against the trunk. The soft hum and tingling was enough and that small surge of power went straight in the trunk of Goshinboku.

"I'm sorry, that should keep you warm enough, hm?" And briefly a flicker of happiness was felt in reply. The corners of her lips twitched.

Kagome reluctantly pulled away and reopened eyes that rivaled the ocean not only in color, but depth. Pulling the dark navy sweater tighter and casting a wistful glance in the direction of the bone eaters well Kagome felt almost lost. Isolated was probably better wording.

Three years spent in isolation, anger, confusion, and seeking for something to hold on to and hope for. Even when she lacked part of her soul, Kagome never felt so incomplete. Granted the first year was spent trying to make up and finish high school. During that time there wasn't much energy wasted on any emotion but determination. It wasn't until afterwards and keeping to herself, as if it dawned on her how alone.. How everyone loved and cherished were out of reach. Never to see if anyone survived. How would her little Shippo fair without her, the only motherly figure he had left? Would Miroku and Sango ever come to terms with their feelings? Will InuYasha..

Violently shaking her head to cease pointless thoughts and strode towards the exit of the shrine to continue her nightly routine. Thanks to the seasonal change Kagome didn't wander out late often. As long as there was a small thread of hope though, she couldn't cease in finding them. The lack of youki wasn't acceptable. She wanted, no she needed to know youkai exist. Everything she went through and still going through wasn't just for nothing. The idea of it.. Frowning, Kagome subconsciously placed a hand on her chest to feel a small round object underneath the clothing. It pulsed back in response and briefly she wondered how the shine from the Shikon no Tama wasn't noticeable.

With no destination in mind and comforted by the silence Kagome started to make her way towards the exit. Her movement stalled as she heard the calling of her name. Suddenly another emotion swelled up so instantly that she thought she might burst into tears.

"Kagome! Dear! Where are you going so late? It's cold sweetie, come inside." Somehow the tone of her mother's voice left a hallow feeling. Despite the words being loving, Kagome could hear the desperation. Without turning around she could feel her mothers' pity. From the time her mother found Kagome sobbing disorientated in the bottom of the old well, Mrs. Higurashi had lacked the ability to completely understand her on an emotional level. Sometimes Kagome could see the disappointment in her mother's eyes. Whether or not that disappointment was directed at her didn't even matter to her.

"Please don't wait up for me, I'll be fine." _Please stop worrying about my mental stability. _

There was so much uncertainty for the future and her place in it. Kagome normally flowed through situations like a dandelion in the sky, but she couldn't rest until there was evidence. Evidence that she didn't dream up her travels through a well. The future scared her and whether or not she could move on with life. As if her existence and purpose was stolen from her. Forlorn, her aura purposely flared out so her presence could be acknowledged. Tuning out her mother Kagome continued her task.

A soft chime in the distance told the young priestess how long she had been tending to her quest. Even the dull ache on the heels of her feet did nothing but remind her of the past. Sighing, Kagome took a pause to acknowledge her surroundings. Dim lighting casted shadows of trees eerily, shifting the bare branches awkwardly, something that would otherwise prove impossible due to the harsh snow fall. Gazing off to the other side she noted the screeching sound came from swings being blown. To her it was almost as if they were protesting being used in such a way. _How ironic_… Distracted by the isolated display, it was then Kagome found herself comforted on the swing and taking comfort by it.

The next chime that presented itself was drowned out by the howling of the wind and the whisper of dreams. There was already a thin layer of winter's kisses dusting along the young lady who fell victim to those whispers. Oblivious to the dangers that were currently approaching. A darker presence probed at the priestess's aura and unconsciously hers reached out to caress the other.

"I thought you said there wouldn't be any humans lurking around this area so late."


End file.
